She Don't
by inkalink
Summary: One shot! Draco runs into Hermione on the street and realizes something about her. Please read and review.


She Don't Love Me

She was never just another notch in my bedpost. But that is what she became; although she is the last notch. I can not face another woman until I know how she feels. When I left I know it hurt me, it hurt me real bad. But she didn't even shed a tear. She calmly looked me in the eye and told me to leave. How is it that I got so involved? And she...well I don't even know what it meant to her.

It started out as a casual relationship that had me wanting more, she did too. She said the buddy system was too much and that the no emotions involved concept had been thrown out the window awhile ago. So we made it public, at first no one was to happy that we were together but it grew on them and soon I was having dinner at the Weasley's like a member of the family. But that only lasted for a few months. Because we started fighting more than we used to. And, well, uh┘I made the biggest mistake of my life.

How could I be so stupid to think that she actually cared about me? I told her I couldn't take it and was leaving and she told me to remember my things. I was so confused, I was just going to go on a walk, think - breathe. And she was throwing me out!

"Draco," she said, "I never want to see you in my house again, I never want to see you again." Her voice was calm and my heart was broken. How could I spend two years with this woman, whom I thought loved me?

It wasn't until Harry found me and threatened to┘it still scares me to think that he can actually do that. But it was then that I found out that by leaving I had broken Hermione's heart, this is why I am so confused. When she tells me to leave she doesn't even shed a tear and then Harry threatens to do the unimaginable just because I broke her heart.

That is why on a Friday night when I could be out I am sitting at home trying to figure it out. How does she feel now, it's been a year and I know that I am not over it yet. Yes, I am a slightly moping, crazy in love with a girl who doesn't love me type of guy. At least for now. Believe me I would rather be doing anything but wondering what she is doing.

So it's Saturday morning, I think I will go out get some air. Maybe buy something expensive. My mother deserves something pretty, yes I will buy my mother something nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stores were all decorated to fit the mood of the week, which was love. Everything is red and pink. Hearts cover every door and if you are not careful one of cupid's messengers may shoot you with an arrow. The streets were crowded but not crowded enough to walk through without getting noticed. That is when I saw him, walking towards me with his eyes focused on the ground. There was no where to hide and he was heading straight for me. So I grab Alex's arm and face the window front of, some store.

"Sorry." I was about to turn around and freak out on who ever just ran into me, but it was him. I just smiled and asked how he was. "Good, good. How about you?"

"I'm good too. I would like you to meet my friend, Alex." He just looked, shook his hand. Alex looked at me questioning me. I smile at both and tell Draco we have to be on our way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she walks away I realize something.

She doesn't love me anymore but that's not what gets me. Because I saw it, in the way she smiled:  
She doesn't hate me anymore.

DISCLAIMER:/// DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR STORY!!!!! What else is there to say.

TO ALL WHO READ::::::::

Written out of sheer boredom, and procratinating. It's not my fault I don't want to do my homework, but the teachers for making the assingments really dull. How are they suppossed to keep my attention????? Like seriously who wants to read about...honestly I don't know what I am reading, probably should go do that!!! Well hope you enjoy the story leave a comment if you will. I like comments, I LIKE COMMENTS A LOT!!! SO LEAVE ONE!!! Love yall, Jess


End file.
